True story number one
by Silver Wings
Summary: ok peeps my first serious fic Duo:isnt that a sign of the end of the world? *tosses a shoe at Duo* shush you ok hints of rape and of course some yoai parings I swear this is better than angel heart R+R thank you and enjoy


Ok peeps this story is actually based on a true events that happened this has hints of rape, lastly there is some B+B relationships yoai, so if you don't like that stuff go away now I don't want flames when I already warned you  
  
Disclaimers: um ok I own my body that's it actually I don't even own that till I am 18 so I sure as hell don't own such a great series as Gundum Wing  
  
Ok in this story the Gundum wing boys live in one condo and Relena, Millardo, and Noin live in another in the same complex.  
  
Relena stood shivering in the cool night air looking up at the stars. Their soft twinkling always calmed her. Her condo witch she shared with Millardo and Noin was on the first floor. However the ground outside came up to her chest behind a cement wall. She ran her hand over the plants that were just starting to come up. Like her they looked fragile but were amazingly strong. Hot tears stung her eyes begging for release, no she wouldn't cry over Herro, he was happy with Duo. She wouldn't take that away from him, not after all that he had done not only for her but the world and the colonies. She clapped her hand and rubbed them together to keep them warm. A man came walking down the sidewalk that went past the balcony Relena was on. It all happened so fast, Relena wasn't even sure what was happening until it was to late. She tried to scream but it died in her throat. He pressed her against the wall roughly then jerked down her PJ bottoms before he entered her from behind  
sending waves of blinding pain with each thrust. His cold hands went up and felt her breasts crushing them under his brutish hands. His thrusts became more rabid, more like a dysfunctional vibrating chair than anything then he came and left leaving her feeling used and empty. She ran inside tears streaming down her streaks, she couldn't talk to Millardo about this she barely knew him and she couldn't talk to Noin she was out of town for another week who could she talk to. Without bothering to change she ran up the stairs to the top apartment summoning all her broken pride she knocked on the door. Quatre answered the door looking at her he immediately knew something was wrong, he helped her in  
  
Quatre: Relena what's wrong? He said with concern in his eyes  
  
Relena not able to form words just clutched onto him and cried some more. The sound of loud sobbing gained the attention of the other occupants Duo and Herro poked their heads, so did Wufei, and Trowa came out of the kitchen they all spent about five minutes getting Relena calm enough to talk. When she was she told them what had happened they all looked both unconvertible and enraged  
  
Relena: I am *hic* sorry guys I didn't know where else to turn  
  
Duo and Herro sat across from her holding hands and exchanging looks they knew this wasn't a ploy Relena would never lie about this kind of thing plus the fact the way she looked and smelled. Wufei held onto Quatre while Quatre shook on the verge of both crying and hunting down the guy and killing him. Trowa held Relena protectively close to him stroking her hair.  
  
Duo: you want us to go kill this guy for you (it was more a statement than a question)  
  
Relena: *breathing in Trowas sent* honestly I don't know what to think anymore guys  
  
Wufei: Relena you are strong you can pull through this (Quatre rubbed off on him)  
  
Duo and Herro, and Wufei and Quatre cuddled together while Trowa held the sleepy princess in his arms  
  
Herro: I think we all should get some rest  
  
The others except Relena nodded in agreement. Relena lay in Trowa's arms on the verge of sleeping. As the others went off into their bedrooms Trowa picked up Relena and laid her on his bed before leaning against the wall. Relena slept soundly but every few hours would wake from a nightmare. In which she relived the rape it was so real to her she would cry quietly only to be surrounded by two strong and gentile arms witch calmed her and soon she would be asleep again. She awoke to the sounds of birds and the smell of pancakes an outfit was laid out for her at the foot of her bed. A pair of Trowa's old pants witch was now to small for him but fit her perfectly and an old T-shirt of his that was a bit baggy. She walked out after a shower and changing into the clothes he had laid out for her. She found him making pancakes  
  
Relena: thank you for the clothes Trowa  
  
Trowa: no problem  
  
Relena: *running her hands through her wet hair* is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Trowa: *nods* you can set the table if you want  
  
Relena went through the cupboard and got down six plates, forks, knives, and napkins and by the time she was done the others were coming out and sitting at the table. Trowa brought two large plates overflowing with pancakes then he took a seat next to hers.  
  
Trowa: Guests first he said smiling at Relena  
  
Duo silently sulked while slouching in his chair  
  
Relena: thanks she said politely taking three of the smaller pancakes  
  
The plates where passed around and Relena ate with an eir of pride and happiness which they all knew was fake, after they ate Duo and Herro cleared the table and did the dishes and every one else sat around chilling Trowa and Relena were out on the porch watching the sun rise  
  
Relena: *leaning against him* thanks for last night I feel bad about making you guys lose sleep over me *shivers in the cool morning air*  
  
Trowa: *pulls her close to him to help keep her warm* its alright we will always be there for you lena infact if you need someone to walk you down and talk to Millardo for you I would be glad to help if you want  
  
Relena: thank you Trowa I wish I could repay you some how  
  
Trowa: don't worry about it Relena...  
  
Some time latter...  
  
Relena and Trowa were walking down the stairs back to her apartment  
  
Relena: Thanks Trowa I really appreciate you doing this for me  
  
Trowa: *smiles at her*  
  
When they got inside they found out that Millardo was still sleeping enjoying his day off  
  
Relena *giggles looking at the farthest bedroom door* he has always loved sleeping in on weekends  
  
Trowa: *nods* I can imagine  
  
Relena went around starting her normal chores for the day starting coffee, unloading the dishwasher, etc  
  
Trowa: I was wondering Lena  
  
Relena: *looks up from the dishwasher* yes Trowa?  
  
Trowa: You and your brother have a lot of money and power why live in a small apartment with no maid?  
  
Relena: *taps her finger on her chin while she thinks* well I guess its because neither my brother or I like depending on people. Though sometimes honestly I do miss a helping hand but I mostly miss Pagan. He was so good to me and took care of me like his own after my father died  
  
Like it anybody? I am not really sure I am going to continue this story I have other true stories I would like to write first I have so many and not all of them are mine. As always read and review, if I get a minimum of [rolls dice(s)] 7 reviews I will continue to the best of my abilities 


End file.
